LockedUp
by Henea-Chan
Summary: Sasuke's a new officer working in Konoha Women's prison. He notices an inmate unlike the others. She's mysterious, and she's drawing him in. Sasuke wants to find out on his own just what this innocent pink haired looking girl did to be put in prison!
1. Chapter One

**disclaimer;**_ DAMNIT. ANOTHER STORY? I KNOW. I JUST CANT STOP MYSELF. sue me. no... wait. please dont o-o All I own is one can of . DONT TAKE THAT AWAY FROM MEEEE!_

_enough!_

_leggo!_

x

"Uchiha-San. This is your first day eh?" A man with spikey gray hair stood on the second floor of Konoha Women Prison, sector A, overlooking the first floor that had women walking around. The man, Sasuke Uchiha, stood beside him.

"Hn. It's obvious, Kakashi-San." He replied in an emotionless tone as he also looked down at the first floor. He began to walk down the stairs as the girls all stared at him.

"Well you're a cutie. Are you new?" A woman with orange colored hair walked up to him, arms crossed. "I'm Tayuya." She smirked, looking at him with lustful eyes. Sasuke ignored her as he continued to walk. She frowned.

"You cant just walk away from me!" She said loudly at him, glaring. He turned, looking at her with a glare.

"Watch your tone." He turned around, walking on. Tayuya went to tackle him when Kakashi grabbed her suddenly.

"Now Tayuya, you're doing so well. Try to behave. You've only got a year left in this dinky old place." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Tayuya looked at him as she huffed. Kakashi let go as she stomped off. "Sasuke!" Kakashi walked up to him. "That was Tayuya. She's got a bit of temper. But then again, so does every other girl here."

"You're point?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a bored look.

"My point is, try to be more nice. They're women. Nice words from a handsome man keep them happy. Happy inmates equals less trouble and happy officers!" Kakashi said in a cheery tone.

"They don't deserve nice, Kakashi. They deserve what they get. They're criminals. Not celebrities." Sasuke replied, looking around the prison.

"But they're pretty fun to talk to. Pretty to look at too." Kakashi added as Sasuke twitched.

"It's also a crime to have a relationship with an inmate inside the prison, Kakashi."

"You're such a stiff, Sasuke. I'm just saying. If you're going to work around women, you better get use to talking." Kakashi warned. "I've got to go out to the yard now. So you look out here with the rest!" Kakashi walked off. Sasuke shook his head.

Looking up he watched the women talk with eachother, play card games on the tables. They were criminals, serving their time. What they had done to get here, Sasuke didn't know. And he wasnt sure whether or not he cared either. But looking at most of them, he couldnt believe that they had committed a crime. That they had robbed, assaulted, or killed. They were women. In his eyes that meant fragile, talkative, emotional, sweet, kind, nothing wrong with them but their obsession with cute animals, women. So he wondered, what could have went wrong with their lives, to bring them here?

What could have caused them to come here?

"I SAID LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sasuke whipped his head around to see three men holding someone, an inmate, who was thrashing about. He was about to rush over when they had thrown her in her cell and locked her up. Two of the men walked down the opposite direction of Sasuke. The last one spoke to the girl in the cell.

"We'll come back for the handcuffs later. You just chill out in there. Next time we'll put you in Seg." the man warned, in return there was silence. He walked down the hall towards Sasuke.

"Hey, you're the new guy right? I'm Officer Sarutobi Asuma." He held out his hand. Sasuke shook it in return.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He glanced down at the girls cell.

"She's a hassle sometimes. But so is everyone else around here, right?" Asuma smiled as he scratched his head. "Well, nice meeting you." Asuma waved as he walked off. Sasuke threw his hand up in a wave motion but quickly put it down. He began slowly walking down the hall. The doors had windows the took up the upper half of the door. He walked by her door slowly as he gazed inside to see the back of her head. She had long pink hair that didnt match her red inmate uniform. She was sitting on her bed, and it seemed as though she was holding herself. Sasuke turned away and continued to walk on.

x

Sasuke, on his own, had learned what many of the women were in for. Tayuya, was in drug possession. Rin, a girl with black hair, was in for aggravated burglary. Konan, gang affiliated, in for killing an ex gang member and his friend. There were so many girls. All of them wanting to tell him what they were in for. But not the pink haired girl from the cell incident a week ago. He never saw her come out of her cell except for food, cell check or a shower. But she only showered a couple of times a week. And sometimes, the officers would make her leave her cell to join the other women during their free time. But she always sat alone, in a corner. No one bothered her. not inmates. Not officers.

Even Sasuke didn't approach her. She seemed as though she wanted to be alone. Like she liked it that way. Once time was up, she was the first to her cell.

x

"Hey Sasuke-Temeeee! How's the prison life eh? Lots of crazy murderers right? Did any try to kill you today?" Naruto walked into Sasuke's house with Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba behind him.

"No dobe. Nothing really goes on. Just a bunch of women locked up." Sasuke commented as he sat on his couch, a cup of coffee in hand.

"You'd think they'd all be at each others throats." Shikamaru said, taking a seat in the recliner.

"Seriously. All those women locked up? Theres bound to be a catfight. Man Uchiha you're so lucky. Surrounded by women, what a dream." Kiba relaxed on the couch beside Sasuke.

"Women that could probably beat your ass, Kiba." Neji commented as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Fuck you Hyuuga." Kiba twitched.

"So tell us some stories, Teme! Tell us some of the most brutal ones!" Naruto looked at his friend with a grin.

"They're not something to like, dobe. They killed innocent people." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto sighed.

"You're too serious Teme."

"Yeah, Naruto's right. It's not like we're gonna praise them. Hell I think they should all be put on death row for killing someone." Kiba folded his hands behind his head.

"I agree. An eye for an eye is what my uncle always spoke. If they kill, they too should be killed." Neji said with little emotion as he turned on the television.

"How the hell did he get married?" Kiba commented bluntly. Naruto and Shikamaru snorted.

"Only Kami-Sama knows." Shikamaru replied. "Anyway, the games starting." Everyones attention directed towards the television.

x

"Sasuke." Kakashi walked up to the man who stood on the first floor of sector A. "You're quite the curious man. I hear you've been listening to all the girl's talking about why they're here."

"I can't help what they say. It's only natural to listen to someone when they try to explain why they did what they did." Sasuke replied. Kakashi looked at him.

"I suppose you're right." Kakashi said, looking around at the empty room. "They're all at lunch. Why don't we go check it out?" Kakashi motioned to his right. Sasuke shrugged, following the man down the hall.

x

When Sasuke walked into the cafeteria, it almost reminded him of highschool, in a way. Only instead of a polo with a plaid tie and black pants, it was red jumpsuits. And nothing but women. Convicted criminals all in one room. He expected nothing but dark auras and glaring girls. But instead it was like a sorority house. Only the members all do crimes for a living. Sasuke shook his head mentally.

Then he spotted her. The pink haired girl. She sat at a table, by herself. The prison only had a little over a hundred inmates in sector A. There were two other sectors, and they also didnt have many inmates. Konoha city was a well kept city, peaceful, usually. The city and it's members always tried to keep it this way. And so far, after so many years, its still one of the better cities in Japan. With only one womens prison and one male's prison.

Sasuke looked over at the pink haired girl. He could finally see her face. It was as pale as paper and you could see a scratch or two on her cheeks. Her eyes were emerald. She looked like an angelic doll. Why would such a beautifully innocent looking girl, be in a prison full of murderers?

She looked up at him, her emerald eyes dull as they locked eyes. Sasuke felt the hairs on his neck stand as she stared. Her eyes were clouded, as if she had no emotions, like her soul had left her, like her happiness was forever gone. But who's happiness wouldn't be gone, if they were stuck in a prison for most of their life? But how long was she going to be here?

"Sasuke? You alright?" Kakashi's voice caused Sasuke to break the eye contact between him and the girl, to look at Kakashi. Who in return was looking at him with curiousity.

"Aa. I'm fine. Just spaced out there for a moment." Sasuke replied. Kakashi stared for a moment. Then nodded.

"Lunch is just about over. we should get going." Kakashi said as he began walking. Sasuke nodded, glancing over his shoulder, back in the direction of the pink haired girl, she was gone. His eyes widened a bit as he looked around, then saw her throwing away her plate. He took one last look, before he walked away.

x

Sasuke collapsed on his queen sized bed, hands folded behind his head as he wore only pajama pants. He stared at the ceiling, and all he could see was that pink haired girl, and her dull, empty eyes. What was her story? Her name? Why was she in such a place? Sasuke scoffed. Why was he so curious? He grabbed the covers, and slipped under them.

He rolled over, sighing. He needed to stop thinking about it all, and get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a longer day.

x

"Heeeeey! You're the new- Aren't you one of my brother's friends?" A girl with long brown hair tied up in a pony tail walked up. A large gray and white dog beside her. Sasuke looked at her with his hands in his pockets.

"If you're speaking of Kiba, I wouldnt necessarily say we're friends. He tends to just follow Naruto into my home." Sasuke replied. Hana laughed.

"You're funny. So, how's you're job life inside prison? Not what you expected right? Well, you havent seen much. Though you haven't seen them fight yet, its not rare. And once they do it's an all out war. It takes every cop on duty to take them down." Sasuke raised a brow as Hana nodded. "Once, a couple years back there was this all out fight between two different gang members, as soon as the first slap was thrown, every girl on the floor went nuts and started grabing at each other."

"Weren't there any officers around to see the verbal fight begin?" Sasuke questioned.

"Apparently there wasnt any arguement. Not from what the other officers told me. Though they did say there was this one girl who sat out. She was the only one who didn't get in much trouble. She had pink hair, I think. I can't remember her name though. I just come with dogs for cell checks." Hana shrugged. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit when he heard Hana speak of pink hair.

"Hey Hana! Get over here with the dog. We got cells to check!" An officer called from down the hall.

"Coming!" She responded. "Well, let's get going." She smiled, quickly rushing down the hall with her dog beside her. Sasuke followed slowly, soon after she had already reached the first cell.

x

The cells had a toilet, a sink, a bed, and a desk with a chair. They didn't have any electronics, or any plug ins. The walls were white. The floor was clear. If you were claustrophobic, prison wasn't where you wanted to be. You're valuables are limited, you're actions restricted. People you didn't know held you're future in their hands. In jail, every inmate, has little control. You cant choose your meal, when you'll shower, where you'll use the bathroom, or when you can leave your cell. The only contact with your family when in Konoha prison is over the phone, which you can only use three times a week, or behind a screen, unable to touch them. Prison's not somewhere where people want to be, so why would they do something, to cause them to end up here? Sasuke thought to himself.

They were finished with almost half of the cells, then they reached a cell, and the pink haired girl walked out, passing by Sasuke, and standing beside him. He froze for a moment. But stood properly as the other officers inspected her cell. Sasuke felt the need to ask her what her name was, but he couldnt. You'd think he'd just look it up, it was just that easy. But that's not how Sasuke was.

Minutes passed.

"Alright. She's clear." The officer spoke as he exited the cell and headed to the next one with Hana.

"Sakura." The quiet voice made Sasuke's eyes dart to her. "Is my name." She looked at him, her face held no expression. She looked back towards her cell infront of her. She walked in as Sasuke stood there for just a moment before he snapped back to reality and closed the door quickly, locking it. Looking inside, she was back on her bed, facing the wall. Sasuke shrugged off the strange feeling he had and began walking to the next cell.

'_What the hell's wrong with me?'_

x

Sasuke fell onto his bed once again, arms folded behind his head, staring back at the ceiling.

_"Sakura... Is my name."_

Sakura.. The name meaning cherry blossom. A peaceful meaning name. What could you have done, to end up in such a terrible place?

x

**Read?**

It's short. yes. and really, I don't know where I'm going with this. I dont even know the ending. I'm just winging it! It's an Idea I got from watching Television. lol. I know all the prison stuff is probably wrong. I'm more focused on the romance and honestly? It's a fanfiction. Not a novel. Try not to flame me? ;-;

_**SORRY ABOUT THE ERRORS. I STILL DONT HAVE SPELLCHECK! **_

One day my friends. ONE DAY!

CinCin!

Have a wonderful day!

Arrivederci!

_Henea-Chan_


	2. AuthorNoteRequest

Hello! I have been contemplating and contemplating on this. And I figured, "Why not ask the readers?" And here I am! What would you readers prefer?

A happy ending?

Or a sad ending?

I just cant decide what I want to do. So before I decide, I ask you all to review and give me an answer!

Whichever has the most votes by Valentines day I will begin to write!

_Grazie Mille!_

_Arrivederci!_

**-Henea-Chan**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer;** _Everyone wanted a happy ending! And I was so hoping for the sad ending! But oh well. The happy ending seems like the best choice anyway. C: Let's see how the second chapter goes? _

x

"So, I'm thinking, you know, when we get married you could buy this giant house and it could have a pool and-" Sasuke's date, Karin, has talked nonstop about their future. even though he met her at a Starbucks last week. Weren't Starbucks girls suppose to be journalists, and nice and sweet? Sasuke just figured he had bad luck with the female species.

It had been a month since he saw Sakura. He still worked his regular duties, and regular hours. But she had been put into segregation the day after she told him her name. She had fought against another officer. For what he didn't know. Asuma said soon after that she just '_freaks out' _sometimes. Freak out about what, he wondered?

"_Excuse me?" _Karin's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I have been talking this whole tim- Where are you going?" Sasuke had stood from his resteraunt table, set down a hundred dollar bill, and began to walk away. "Sasuke-Kun! Where are you going!" Karin's voice was loud and high pitched. Sasuke paused, and turned his head to look at her.

"I'm done. Don't call me. Ever." Sasuke turned around, and walked out the resteraunt doors. Karin fumed as she stomped her foot.

x

Sasuke walked down the busy streets of Konoha city, hands shoved in his black pants. Why was it he was cursed with such bad luck with women? Why did they all want money? Does it just come with the package or is every girl in this city a gold digger? He was an Uchiha, so of course he was rich. Why did he work as a prison officer? Simple.

He didnt know himself.

But that didn't stop him. His great grandfather worked in a prison. Sasuke supposed that was why he was drawn to it. His father called him foolish, and called his great grandfather a looney. But Sasuke ignored the comments. Though he wasnt a business man like his father, or his brother, he managed. Speaking of which,

He was standing outside his parents large home.

"How the hell did I end up here?" He muttered to himself. "Maybe I can get away before-"

"Sasuke-Chan!" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, had walked out onto the porch with a very large smile as she waved him over.

"Damn." Sasuke cursed.

x

"Sasuke-Chan I was so suprised when I saw you outside. You know Itachi-Chan's here too. But he's discussing business with your father." Mikoto spoke as she made tea on the stove. "So how's that job of yours? Nothing bad has happened right? Have you found yourself a girlfriend? Will I have grandchildren?" Mikoto looked at Sasuke with hopeful eyes as he twitched.

"Shouldn't you be asking Aniki about that?" Sasuke said as he avoided her gaze. Mikoto deep sighed.

"Honestly Sasuke-Chan I think my boy's gay. It's a tragedy for a mother... But if you cou-"

"I am not gay, Oka-san." Itachi walked in with a suit and a tie and his usual stoic expression.

"Hmm? Gay? Itachi-Chan I would never accuse my son of such a thing! How dare you! I am just kind old woman, waiting for her grandbabies." Mikoto pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. Itachi and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Mikoto, what are you speaking of now?" Fugaku walked in, an emotionless Uchiha trademark expression on his face.

"Hmmm? I'm speaking of Sasuke-Chan's job, right Sasuke-Chan?" Mikoto smiled sweetly at her son.

"Liar." The three men said in unison. Mikoto glared, pointing a knife at them.

"That is no way to speak to a lady." She warned. The three sweatdropped.

"Now dear, We've spoken about you threatening your family. It's not good for the health." Fugaku grabbed the knife from her as he set it down on the counter. "Who would like dinner now?"

Sasuke sometimes worried about his family, and how they've managed to own a corporation for so long. But he shrugged, walking in the direction of the dinner table.

x

The family of four sat at a small dinner table. No, not a large one like most rich families. The Uchiha's were a traditional family. No matter how much money they had, they wouldn't spend it all on unnecessary things. Mikoto took family more seriously than Fugaku. Well, she took it more seriously in an emotional way. Fugaku took it seriously in the sense that, he needed to teach someone business too. And though that someone is Itachi, Sasuke was just fine with that.

But Sasuke did wonder, how much closer would he be to his father, if he was the heir? Then again, is being closer to him better? Unlike his father, even if it didnt show much, he did have more emotions. The only signs other than stoic Sasuke had ever seen, were disappointment, bottled anger, and pride. Pride in his _son. _Oh yes, just son. Itachi was his prize winner. Sasuke knew he'd never amount to anything like itachi. What else he knew? That he didnt care.

All his life he had been second best. The shadow of Itachi. The only one who acknowledged the things he did was his mother. But sometimes he wondered if she really did care, or she was just expected to. He wouldn't put much more thought into it.

"Sasuke-Chan. How is your new job going?" Mikoto said as she took a bite out of her grilled fish meal. Sasuke swallowed what was in his mouth.

"It's fine, Oka-San." He replied, glancing at his brother he looked back down to his food.

"You told me it was the Women's prison. I hope you havent decided to fall for some huzzy." Mikoto said darkly. Sasuke choked.

"I didn't know Sasuke worked in a women's prison. How, unusual." Sasuke glared at Itachi who smirked.

"It was the only opening, _Aniki._" Sasuke replied, picking up his drink.

"Aa." Itachi responded, ending their small talk. Sasuke and Itachi didn't get along well. Why? Because Itachi was so damn annoying. In Sasuke's opinion anyway. Perhaps it was just sibling rivalry. Whatever it was, Sasuke still thought his brother was as irritating as ever.

x

"Sasuke-Chan! Stay! I haven't seen you in so long!" Mikoto stood in front of her front door. Blocking it from Sasuke, who sweatdropped.

"I made plans with Naruto, Oka-San." Sasuke replied dully as he put his hand in his pockets.

"Invite Naruto-Kun ov-"

"No." Sasuke said firmly.

"And why not?" Mikoto's hands were on her hips.

"Because I will not subject him to your tortue again, Oka-San."

"He agreed to the make over!" Mikoto huffeed.

"You bribed him with ramen."

"It's just so hard for a mother of sons. Maybe if I had grandbabies-"

"Goodbye Oka-Sa-"

"Sasuke Uchiha if you don't sit down on that couch I will take the life I gave you many years ago, right. Now." Mikoto threatened darkly. Sasuke swallowed. Though he was strong and usually fearless, there was one person he _was_ frightened of.

His mother.

x

It was the next day at Konoha Women's prison and Sasuke was as talkative as usual. His mother had worn him out from her constant rambling and wanting him to play board and trivia games. He walked down the halls of the first floor with an emotionless face.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke looked at the person in front of him. He had short white hair and purple colord eyes. He wore the police uniform that had a name tag on the right side of his chest saying "_Suigetsu". _Sasuke nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you." He grinned. "I'm Suigetsu." He extended his hand.

"You know my name." Sasuke said monotone as he shook the man's hand. Suigetsu chuckled.

"Everyone in the penitentiary knows who you are. There's hasn't been a new guy in a long time. Nobody likes prisons. But anyway, if you need anything, let me know." Suigetsu sent a wave and walked down the hall. Sasuke watched him.

That guy didn't give him a good feeling at all.

x

"Uchiha." A tall blond woman walked up to the man who stood on the second floor. Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Tsunade-San." He responded. "It's a suprise to see you out here." He said with little emotion.

"Yeah well I finally got a break from all the damn paperwork. I'll be happier when I can go home and have a drink." She muttered, crossing her arms and looking over the railing.

"Hn."

"You're a quiet man." Tsunade stated. "It's kind of irritating." She said, glancing at him and back to the first floor. Sasuke smirked slightly, but didn't say anything.

"This place is hard to manage." She said as she sighed. Sasuke rose a brow.

"Why do you work as the Warden?" Sasuke questioned, hands in his pocket.

"Did you ever take Konoha history?" Tsunade looked at him with a slight frown and a rose brow. Turning her head away she looked up. "My Grandfather, Hashirama Senju, was the founder of Konoha's men and women prison. I inherited the prison from my father, who inherited it from him."

"Aa. When do you plan to give it to your child?" Sasuke asked. Though he didn't usually talk much, this was still his boss. He wouldn't be rude to the woman who gave him his job.

"I don't have children." Tsunade stated. "I have the inability to have them." Sasuke froze slightly. "Not that I care. When the time comes I'll figure out who I give this prison to. But for now Im foing to work until its too late."

There was a long silence.

"Tsunade-San! I've been looking all over you! You have papaerwork to finish!" A woman ran up. Tsunade sighed.

"I'm coming Shizune." Tsunade waved her hand. "Uchiha. Don't let your guard donw here. They may be women, but don't forget what they did to get here. Tsunade said as she looked at him. After he nodded slowly she turned and walked off down the stairs and down the hall.

Tsunade was right, he couldn't let his guard down.

x

Sasuke stood in the main area where it was the womens free time. some women were sitting in their seats at their tables playing card games or talking. Others were standing or walking around. Sasuke glanced to his left and saw pink. He turned his head and there was Sakura sitting in the corner. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees. She was watching the other girls dully.

Sasuke strolled up next to her. She looked up, still looking blankly at him.

"Sasuke." He said to her, standing and looking ahead. She stared at him, cocking her head to the side as he looked at her. "It's my name." the edge of his mouth twitched slightly. They shared a gaze and then he saw it. She smiled slightly. It didn't last long. A whistle blew, signaling the free time was over. She stood.

"I know." She said quietly. Walking past him she touched his chest with one finger and walked to her cell. Sasuke looked down at where she touched.

She had touched his name tag. He looked up to her gone. She was already in her cell.

He looked down and exhaled with small smirk.

Just what was wrong with him?

x

I think the chapters are all going to be short. -sad face-

But I'll definitely try to make the third chapter longer. ;3

**Read!**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's short and not all that well detailed. But it's all I have right now. I read all of your reviews and I got quite a few ideas for the future chapters. We'll just have to see how it works out. C:

_**Review?**_

Have a wonderful day c:

_-Henea-Chan_


End file.
